bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Seraph Wings Kiravel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50866 |no = 1190 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 92 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 47 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |description = An ancient dragon which dwelled in the mountains around the Sama region. In order to help the knight realize his wish, Kiravel moved from the mountains towards the sea. A brief period of peace would then ensue, which ended with Kiravel returning to the mountains when a demon appeared close to where the knight lived. However, human history has no records regarding the fight that took place there between the dragon and the demon. All that is known is that the entire mountain range was turned into a field over the course of a single night. |summon = Most humans are nothing but fools. However, there are a few wise ones. Meeting them is quite pleasant... |fusion = You shall help me. They are the ones who should be destroyed, not the world... |evolution = "Demons must not enter Grand Gaia... I shall lend you my power to ensure this does not happen. | hp_base = 5016 |atk_base = 2206 |def_base = 1928 |rec_base = 1745 | hp_lord = 6651 |atk_lord = 2770 |def_lord = 2402 |rec_lord = 2203 | hp_anima = 7543 |rec_anima = 1965 |atk_breaker = 3008 |def_breaker = 2164 |atk_guardian = 2532 |def_guardian = 2640 | hp_oracle = 5758 |rec_oracle = 2441 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Instant Rumbling Flash |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, Def for first 2 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 100% Spark & fills 1-2 BC |lstype = Attack/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = White Dragon's Slash |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% & 70% Spark |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Megistus Raid |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, slightly boosts probability of higher Spark damage for 2 turns & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50%, 25% chance to boost vulnerability by 25% & 80% Spark |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Seraph Wings: Kiravel |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously reduces elemental damage from Light, Dark types for 1 turn & reduces damage taken by 50% for 3 turns |ubbnote = Reduces Light, Dark damage taken to 1 |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Loyal Friend's Promise |esitem = |esdescription = Spark damage boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = 50865 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders III |addcatname = Kiravehl }}